apply cold water to that burn,Roxas
by angelloveskh
Summary: Nano and Roxas loves to fight with each other, will they set away their differences and actually make a relationship Roxasxoc i do not own Anything but my oc and the words
1. Burned

"Like you should be talking the only way you get your hair that swirly is by sticking your head in the toilet!"Nano screamed.

''Looks like their at it again." Axel said.

"Yup."Demxy said acting like he wasn't amused.

Axel got up from the couch walking towards Roxas and Nano to break them but he was pushed back by Nano's force field (ouch).

At least i _have _friends you crazy,closet otaku!Roxas spewed out.

Nano felt hot tears forming in her royal purple eyes. Automatically something pop up in her head, YOAI.

"Oh _really_ Roxy. You'r the last one talking about otaku weren't you a few days ago reading soft candy yoai. Boy please."

Watching a thick red blush creep on roxas's face she started to walk away she turned around and said

"Nano's burn points= 1 Roxas's burn points= .5"


	2. Sleep kissing

"Len Kagimine don't leave! I love you!" Nano seductively whispered while she slept.

"Get the hell up Nano before I-" Roxas was cut off when Nano got up sleep walking towards him.

"Before what Len." Nano purred

"Well you didn't let me- Len I'm not-"

Before Roxas could finish she leaned in and kissed him. Then feel back into her bed laughing like a frigging psycho and saying "i kissed Len, i did it yay"

* * *

_ Roxas's POV_

'Did she just k-kiss me.' I thought

"Holy crap... shes my first kiss."

"So your telling me that this girl that hates you to the bone, got up and kissed you?" Axel asked.

"Yup"I said trying to sound less scared.

But staying calm failed when Nano walked in the gray room singing her favorite song "go to the west" by her favorite singer she was named after, Nano.

_Nano's POV_

"Hey guys i had the best dream ever LEN KAGIMINE was in it and then i kissed him."

"Wait why does Roxy looks like he was just molested."

" WELL Nano would you ever kiss Roxas?" Axel asked


	3. Sizzle

"I would rather do two girls and one cup with larxene then kiss his dirty behind."I ranted

When i looked down at Roxas he looked pissed off, sad, and happy at the same damn time.I couldn't not ask my frenemy what was wrong.

"Whats wrong Roxy you ok?" I asked kindly

"I'm fine." he said with little bits of heartbreak,pride,and anger mixed in his voice then he walked away.

"Who stuck a stick up his ass today?" I asked Axel

"You did." he said dramatically like he was in a play.

_ Roxas's POV _

_ "She_ would_ rather star in two girls and one cup then give me one chance. Damn."_

When she stopped talking shit about me i felt hurt so i decided to try to look like a happy camper because we are supposed to be star crossed enemies. I made my way to Xion's room.I let my self in its not like she is naked on her bed anyway.

"Hey Xion." I said trying to sound as happy as possible

"Whats wrong" she said noticing i was trying to hard to sound happy

i told her what happened and she grabbed my arm and made a sound that sounded like fire sizzling.

Then she said"apply cold water on that burn"

Very funny Xion


	4. our relationship

"Really Xion,are you seriously teasing me about a girl that I liked ever since she joined the organization." Roxas said

"Well the only reason she is so hostile towards you is because of you guy's relationship." Xion said.

"Teach me more master ."Roxas taunted.

"Okay if you want to be a butt-hole about it get out." Xion stated.

_Roxas's POV_

"Whoa Xion calm down." I said

"Get OUT NOW!" Xion exclaimed.

"Fine." I replied and made my out of her room.

The only thing I had my mind on was when she kissed me. i don't understand how i could have feelings for her but i'm happy i could do something others can't.I saw Nano in the corner of my eye.I heard her say my name. I made a run for it. You could call me a scarred cat but i really would need a shit to give. She started to run towards me singing her 2nd favorite song "Ponponpon"(By Len Kagimine and 96neko).I felt like all the feelings inside me just turned depressed because of being rejected without getting a chance to tell her i love her.I started to slow down.

* * *

_Nano's POV_

"Roxy!" I shouted again chasing after him.

_Damn that boy runs fast_

"I'm sorry Roxas!"I screamed

That is why i saw Roxas stop running and turn around with the most depressing, heart-wrenching,and sad smile plus there was tears in his eyes.

He started walking towards me with his expression intensifying mumbling something under his breath he sounded like he was trying to say...


	5. candy kisses

_Roxas's POV_

_ "_I love you!" I finally said after walking close enough for Nano to hear me.

She stopped singing and opened her mouth then closed it.

"You don't have anything to say not even a peep."I said disappointed

"Peep!"Nano made the small noise making me want to hug her then punch her in her face for acting like a smart ass.

There was a long silence before she opened her mouth again.

_Nano's POV_

_ "_Peep!"I made a small noise trying to loosen the tension in his love confession.

By now everybody in the room was staring at us.

Right when Roxas was about to walk away I said

"I love you too Roxy."

His face expression had doubt all over I got on my tippy toes and I gave him a long warm kiss,he kissed back.I watched a red blush creep on his face.I could see already that he wanted another of my candy kisses.I leaned in again and right when I came to his lips I said "No more kisses for you."Then I ran away from a surprised Roxy.


End file.
